ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from Anur Phaetos and planet Anur Transyl. History 'Background' ]] Ghostfreak's DNA was obtained by Myaxx scanning a Florauna that Zs'Skayr was possessing, giving her Ghostfreak's DNA as well as Wildvine's. Ghostfreak was among the ten unlocked aliens at the beginning of the series. 'Original series' In Ghostfreaked Out, Zs'Skayr escaped the Omnitrix, removing Ghostfreak from the available aliens. In Be Afraid of the Dark, the Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr's DNA again, readding Ghostfreak. 'Prior to the Omniverse flashbacks' ]] Zs'Skayr was removed from the Codon Stream, removing Ghostfreak again. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ghost Town, the Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr's DNA again, readding Ghostfreak once more. Appearance Ghostfreak is a ghost-like alien with grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin is completely removed, his true form will be unveiled. 'Original series' Ghostfreak's prototype Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest and he has a purple eye. He speaks with a faint, whispering voice. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Ghostfreak doesn't have his second skin. He looks like Zs'Skayr, except his eye is green and he wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his chest. His voice is considerably deeper and raspy. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Ghostfreak has regained his second skin, making him look like the Ectonurites seen in Ghost Town, but was more muscular and his eye is green. Ghostfreak wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Ghostfreak has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and Omnitrix symbol on his chest. The spikes on his elbows have returned and his skin is now a very pale green. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak can become intangible, allowing him to phase through solid matter. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them, with it also being shown that he can make people feel cold by moving through them. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also use their abilities whiled possessing them. Ghostfreak can use his tentacles as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight. Ghostfreak can alter his shape and form into a smoke-like wispy form, first shown in Hunted. With his second skin, Ghostfreak is immune to the damaging effects of sunlight he faces without it. Ghostfreak can fly, can turn invisible and has sharp claws under his skin, which are still sharp enough to cut through metal. Ghostfreak can move his eye along the black lines across his body. Ghostfreak is immune to mana absorption, as he has none to absorb. 'Unseen Abilities' Zs'Skayr has shown himself able to survive and speak in space, release energy beams, move objects telekinetically by his hands and the object glowing blue and can use magic. All of which Ghostfreak hasn't displayed. Zs'Skayr has shown himself able to transform Chimera Sui Generis into Ectonurite minions by possessing them. Ghostfreak has never shown this. Zs'Skayr has shown himself removing his second skin. Ghostfreak has been seen with and without the second skin, but was never seen actually removing it. According to Zs'Skayr, he is at his full potential in the darkness of space. It's likely that the same is true for Ghostfreak. Weaknesses Without his second skin, Ghostfreak is extremely vulnerable to sunlight. Certain substances can solidify Ghostfreak's protoplasm, which neutralizes his intangibility. Some beings are able to see Ghostfreak when he's invisible, such as Kraab. Ghostfreak is vulnerable to magic. Ghostfreak can enter the body of beings who have no mind, like a zombie, but he won't be able to control them. For an unknown reason, Ghostfreak couldn't possess the sentient Ultimate Vaxasaurian. 'Prototype Omnitrix Only Weaknesses' When used on the prototype Omnitrix, Ghostfreak's DNA was linked to the conscious, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who managed to take over Ben and escaped the Omnitrix, making Ghostfreak a risky alien to use. However, on the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix, Ghostfreak no longer faces this weakness. Theories Ghostfreak's Ultimate Form would be Ultimate Ghostfreak. Trivia *According to Kevin, he never liked Ghostfreak. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Ectonurites Category:Characters with Intangibility Category:Characters with Invisibility Category:Characters with Possession Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Prehensile Tentacles Category:Characters with Sharp Claws Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Kevin Levin Category:Voiced by Steve Blum Category:Voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Alternate Versions of Ghostfreak